


Flattery

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Ignis and the Princess of Lucis have known each other since childhood, and then everything else falls into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog on tumblr, nifwrites.tumblr.com :)

You sighed and pushed your bangs out of your face. How much longer would you have to listen to the high council drone on and on about affairs that were completely over your head? Being the eldest child of King Regis, but not the heir apparent to the throne, as it would go to Noctis as the only son, your father expected you to sit in on council meetings and at least pretend to listen to the affairs of Lucis.

A light tap on your knee under the table broke you out of your daydream. The tiniest curve at the side of Ignis’ mouth let you know that he knew exactly what you were thinking. He was dutifully taking notes so he could pass them along to Noct when he saw him later while simultaneously trying to keep you from dozing off in the middle of an important meeting.

You’d known Ignis since you were a child. Being the daughter of the King, you studied at the Royal Academy in a small, private class. One day, when you were six years old, a sandy-haired boy with glasses was brought in and introduced as Ignis Scientia. The surname alone was enough to surmise that he would eventually be Noctis’ royal advisor. Family lineage was important in Lucis, and you’d already become friends with the Amicitia boy, who was a year older, and was already being trained to be the prince’s bodyguard.

When you’d met Ignis, you noticed a few things about him. He spoke with a different accent than anyone you’d met previously. He always had his chin raised when speaking to adults, as if it was his way of letting them know that he was their intellectual equal. But with you, he usually kept his gaze to the floor—you knew he was intimidated by the fact that you were the princess. But you also had no desire to be treated any differently than any other person.

It took some coaxing, and a little bribery with different sweets and pastries, but eventually Ignis came out of his shell little by little and the two of you became close friends.

The meeting finally came to a close and you were the first out of your seat and headed for the door. You heard Ignis’ deep chuckle, and part of a hushed apology to the council members at the table for your hasty exit.

You heard him call out your name and turned to see him smirking at you, the folder with his notes tucked under his arm.

“Is there someone more important that requires your company?” he inquired, an eyebrow cocked over the rim of his glasses.

A light blush dusted your cheeks. You straightened up and hooked your arm around his. “No one more important than you, Iggy.”

He let out another small laugh. “Your flattery will get you nowhere, Princess. I know that this is your tactic for getting me to cook for you tonight. Which, I might add, I am always happy to do.”

You shrugged. “Technically worked, didn’t it?”

He grinned. “I suppose so. But we’ll have to be going to Noct’s apartment tonight. I have to give him this report, and—” he let out the tiniest of shudders, “I assume, help him clean.”

You sighed, the puff of air shifting your bangs to the side slightly. “I don’t know how he can live like that. How’s he going to be King if he can’t even take care of himself?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Ignis said, somewhat ruefully, though he covered it up quickly. “I am his advisor and it is my duty to the Crown to assist him in any way he needs.” You looked up at Ignis and frowned.

“You’re allowed to have a life, you know.”

“I know,” he gazed down at you and smiled. “Which is why I always enjoy our conversations and the time we spend together. It makes me feel as if I am, perhaps, just a normal young man.”

The blush crept back on your cheeks as the two of you walked in silence, arms still linked, to Ignis’ car. You made idle small talk on the way over to Noctis’ apartment, greeted the guards and let yourself in.

The apartment was messy, but you’d definitely seen it in worse condition. Noctis wasn’t home yet, probably still at the arcade with that blond boy that Ignis had deemed a bad influence (albeit with a smile on his face to connote the contrary). So you decided to help Ignis clean up so he could easily prepare dinner.

Once everything was spotless, Ignis got to work. He prepared a delicious curry over rice, with vegetables blended into the sauce so the Prince would actually eat them for once without it bothering him. He ushered you over to the dining room to wait as he worked on dessert. As you were sitting down, Noctis shuffled into the apartment.

“Oh. Hey, sis,” greeted your younger brother as he set his book bag down on the couch. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping Ignis clean up your mess,” you replied tersely. “Wouldn’t kill you to clean once in a while.”

“Wouldn’t kill you to smile, either,” he grumbled, clearly not wanting to be badgered right when getting home.

“Come now,” Ignis tutted, setting down the plates of food. “Let’s not bicker. Dinner is served.”

The three of you ate in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Ignis would bring up something related to the Crown, and Noctis would just grunt and shovel another spoonful of rice into his mouth. Even when Ignis presented him with a special dessert that had always been Noct’s favourite, even though he couldn’t remember what it was called, its ingredients or anything else about it other than its taste, he simply bit into it and said, “Not quite.”

Ignis offered to drive you home. At this point, you were silently fuming. Your arms were crossed over your chest, and you let out a long sigh. 

“I’m sorry about Noctis,” you finally said. “He doesn’t understand, sometimes, the amount of work that you have to do. And he doesn’t always appreciate everything you do for him to make his life as easy as it is.”

Ignis’ eyes briefly flashed over to you, then back onto the road. “Think nothing of it. It’s fine, really.”

“Ignis…” You turned to look at him fully. “Just…accept the apology, okay?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Alright. Thank you, Princess.”

You gave him a small smile. “How many times have I told you to just address me by my name, Iggy?”

He shrugged as he pulled up to your apartment building. “More than I can count.”

You let out a small laugh. “Hey,” you said, gesturing to the front door. “Do you want to come upstairs? I keep a stash of Ebony in my pantry and after today, it seems like you could use a little bit of relaxation.”

Ignis weighed his options in his mind, before giving a slight nod and moving the car to park in the underground lot.

Your apartment was not as sprawlingly large as Noct’s, but it was a decent size. Two bedrooms, one was an art studio and the other was where you slept. The living room had a sectional couch, coffee table, a large television, and opposite the couch was a bookshelf that spanned the entire wall that was full of books you collected, and a few that Ignis had gifted you. On the walls were framed photos of your family and friends, some posed, some candid. There was one in particular that you loved, which was of you and Ignis at your eighth birthday party, both of you wearing chocobo hats and cake icing on your faces. You shuffled over to the kitchen to get him a cup of his beloved coffee.

Once it was ready, you handed it to him where he sat on the couch and he thanked you, before closing his eyes and taking a slow sip. The rim of the cup left his lips, but his eyes remained closed a moment longer.

“Ignis?” You asked, turning to face him. He opened his eyes, gazing into yours curiously. “Are you happy?”

He looked slightly taken aback by the question. “What do you mean?”

You ran a hand through your hair. “I mean…are you happy with being Noct’s advisor? I know it isn’t easy, and that you work around the clock. And I know that you’ve been basically bred to be his aide, and I think you’re really smart and noble, but I just worry about—”

Ignis let out a chuckle that stilled your voice. “My dear,” he said, setting the mug down on the coffee table. “You don’t need to worry about me. If I could not handle this life, I would have requested to step down long ago. And besides,” he smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “If it were not for this job, I would never have met you. And that, to me, is worth all of the work.”

You didn’t realize how fast your heart was beating, or how close your faces had gotten, but before you even processed what was going on, you had leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. The kiss was gentle, and his lips were soft. That was when your brain kicked in and you immediately pulled away with a small gasp.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I—”

You were cut off mid-sentence by Ignis’ mouth on yours, his hand coming up to cradle the back of your head. He whispered your name, his breath tickling your lips. “Please don’t apologize. If you’ll indulge me, this is something I’ve wanted for a very, very long time.”

You let out a little laugh and kissed him again, moving to straddle his lap. Your hands flew up to run gently through his hair, your nails grazing his scalp. He let out a low groan against your lips and allowed his hands to roam over your waist, holding you close. His tongue dipped into your mouth to caress yours, and you were shocked at how natural everything felt. It was as if the two of you were meant to be together and were both just realizing it for the first time.

As he pulled you closer, you felt his stiffening length underneath his pants. You decided to tease him and slowly began to grind your core against his, earning another groan from his perfect mouth.

“Darling,” he panted. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”

You pulled away from him, a mischievous glint in your eyes. You rose to your feet and brought him up with you, maintaining eye contact with him as you guided him to your bedroom.

You led him to your bed and gently pushed him down, kissing him while deftly working on undoing his pants. By the time you dipped your hand beneath his boxers to palm his length, you were both breathing heavily. Once his pants were off, you stroked him experimentally and he instinctively bucked his hips up unto your grip. When you lowered your head to run the flat of your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, a profanity left his lips.

“Mr Scientia,” you tutted playfully. “Such a filthy mouth.”

He laughed incredulously as you continued to tease the tip of his member with gentle kisses. “If you give me the opportunity, I can show you just how filthy it can be.”

You grinned up at him. “My turn first.” You closed your lips around the head of his cock and began sucking, bobbing your head rhythmically as he let out hoarse breaths and low groans. One hand massaged his inner thigh and the other pumped his shaft, bringing him closer to the edge.

“S-Stop,” he finally managed to say, sitting up and lifting your chin away. You pouted, but he gave you a slow, languid kiss as recompense. “I don’t want this night to be over so soon. Not when it’s our first together.”

Then it was his turn to tease you. He took his sweet time undressing you, slowly removing every layer of fabric until you were both naked on the bed. You should have known what he was going to do once he put his glasses on the bedside table. He laid you back and pressed a kiss to your neck, then your collarbone, then in the valley between your breasts, then your stomach, and lower and lower still. You let out a squeak when his tongue circled your most sensitive area, and you felt him smile against your skin. 

His tongue was magic. There was no other explanation. He ever so slowly licked your heat, swirling his tongue around your clit. His fingers slowly entered you, massaging your walls and curling upward until he found the spot that made you cry out. He added a third finger and pumped them while closing his lips on your clit until you were arching off the bed and your legs were shaking in his grip. His free arm held you down and he lapped up the evidence of your orgasm, his mouth still working you well after you’d come down from your orgasm.

“Iggy,” you whined, pulling at his wrists. “I need you. Now.”

“I’ve never been one to deny a lady,” he grinned, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up your body and over you, looking at you like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, parting only to look down at where his beautiful cock was lined up at your entrance.

He looked into your eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. He found none, and you gave a small nod. He took one of your hands and intertwined your fingers with his above your head, using the other to guide his length into you. As he pushed his way in, inch by inch, your breath started to quicken. He stopped momentarily to make sure you were alright, and once you’d nodded your consent again, he pushed his way in until he was fully seated.

He kissed you then, so full of love and emotion, that your heart hammered in your chest. He started to move, his hips undulating so that every thrust was deep and hard, hitting that spot within you that you never realized existed. He swallowed up your moans as you wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him in closer, matching his slow, passionate pace.

Being skin to skin with him was intoxicating. You’d never felt more whole, more loved in your entire life. It was as if he was meant to be inside you, his body moulded perfectly against yours.

He started to move faster, the sound of skin against skin rising as you let out a loud cry.

“Ignis,” you panted, scratching down his back as the headboard of the bed started to bang against the wall. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” he groaned, burying his face in your neck. He nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin there, creating small bruises that he lapped at to soothe the sting. He fucked you harder, determined to get you to finish first. Your back started to arch off the bed as he pounded into you, his thrusts becoming more and more urgent. His hand snaked down to your clit and then you were gone, coming hard onto his cock with a scream, scrambling against him for purchase.

His lips were on yours as you rode out your orgasm, your tongues entwining as he fucked into you, past the tight clamp of your walls against his length, and then pulled out in time to release into your lower stomach with a low moan. You kissed his jawline and ran your fingers through his hair as he came down from his high.

Breathing heavily, he shifted his weight so as not to crush you, and moved to clean you up. He came back a moment later with a damp cloth and wiped the remnants of his orgasm from your skin before crawling back into bed with you and holding you close.

You kissed the corner of his mouth. “If I had known that you were so good at that, I would have tried to get you into my bed years ago,” you teased with a small smile.

He laughed. “My love, flattery will get you nowhere.”

You snuggled closer to him, and the warmth of his skin against yours felt like heaven. “I don’t know,” you mused. “Technically worked, didn’t it?”


End file.
